


Always Here For You

by KotoriRod



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriRod/pseuds/KotoriRod
Summary: (Originally titled The Herald, the Seer, and the Songstress of Andraste)It’s been five years since Markus, Andrew and Kimi were all together and now, the death of their mother would bring them back to Helsinki. However, during the settings for a wake, they are suddenly transported into a ice, cold wasteland where a large, green hole in the sky would be the epitome of their troubles.Each of them were touched by the Breach in their way, and now they must work with this Inquisition to first deal with the threat at hand and also find a way home.-------This story will be edited on the fly as the story goes because let's face it, an idea can change while you're writing it :D You will be informed in the chapter notes when/if changes occur
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Male Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The Wake Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed since he's last been in Helsinki and the reasons for it were not ones he would ever want.
> 
> When he got the news that his mother had passed away, Andrew Thomspon knew he had to come back for this may be the last time he would be in his hometown. The main focus is his older brother, Marcus Virtanen, who he has been at odds with for many years and has cut contact for that same amount.
> 
> Returning home may not be as peaceful as he wanted, but maybe he could try his best... for his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fan fic for Dragon Age Inquistion. This took a lot of time and pondering, along with trying to replay the game again because I honestly can't remember diddly squat about what happens in it besides the main missions. 
> 
> For a tidbit, the story will surround three individuals:  
> Markus Virtanen, a thirty-three year old Finnish who has a questionable past where he becomes protective of his family and loved ones  
> Andrew Thompson, a twenty-eight year old American who has a temper, but a kind heart  
> And Kimi Watanabe, a twenty-one year old Japanese who is the bubbly, talented girl but is impatient
> 
> Please enjoy!

The terminal was busy but not packed. It was a blessing, especially since it was a month after the holiday season had ended. Still, he saw the remnants of the holiday spirit scattered around the open room as he grabbed his bag from the baggage claim conveyor belt. He only packed the essentials and two days' worth of clothes since he wasn't planning to stay here for long. Though, given why he was here, he felt that maybe this trip was overdue and really should have requested more extended bereavement leave.

He adjusted the stroller case so that he could easily drag it along beside him instead of behind him and fixed his carry-on. He made sure everything was on him before this girl caught his attention, who was a few feet away. She seemed to struggle with pulling her luggage from the conveyor belt, almost succeeding before it slipped away. Her white hoodie fell off during that attempt, letting her black hair flowing behind her. At the same time, her golden eyes seemed to shimmer with determination.

For a moment, he was unsure if this was who he thought it as, stuck standing like in awe as he watched the girl almost spout out profanities at the retreating bag. She had nearly moved to chase after it but probably felt his gaze because she turned her head and stared back at him. For a moment, those golden eyes that were like his own flickered with annoyance that soon switched to glee.

"Andy?!"

The short version of his name was rarely used, even back in the US, by his closest colleagues. He rarely liked hearing it from anyone except for her. Andrew Thompson put on a small smile as he reluctantly let the girl practically throw herself on him. She let out a gleeful giggle and giving him the hardest squeeze she could muster, which wasn't much given her small frame.

" _ Veli! It's  _ so good to see you!" she greeted once she let him go from her embrace.

"Good to see you, too," he spoke.

"How've you been?" she inquired. Andrew would have answered, but his eyes quickly glanced up at the retreating luggage that was her slipping out of view. 

It took a while, but they were able to catch her bag and head out into the walkway. Again, Kimi tried to ask him what he had been up to since they had last seen each other. Although, he felt that he had just spoken to her a few days ago since they usually chatted online once a week. Plus, he was half listening and one-word responding while trying to get in contact with the one who was supposed to pick them up.

After the third time, Andrew huffed in annoyance and informed her, "He's not picking up."

"I mean... he could be busy, with... you know."

Andrew bit his tongue, knowing full well what she was implying. He huffed as he quickly switched to his text messages, seeing his colleagues and boss were inquiring about his well being along with a question about work. Although working as a coding analyst wasn't as fun as he would have liked, it paid the bills and let him at least be able to have this much time away from the office.

A soft honk echoed as they saw a sedan pull up. It was new, or at least knew enough that Andrew had never seen it before. Once it was parked, they both saw an older man step out with a coat over his shoulders and quickly ran to them. He was taller, of course, standing just a bit above six feet and quickly enveloped his sister in an embrace. He then turned to Andrew, who he placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. Although the interaction seemed less energetic to what Kimi got, it was enough for him. 

Everything became quite melancholy as a silent reminder of why he was here came back to his mind. 

A few days ago, the news about their mother's death reached them all. She died in an accident during a trip around Finland. Henceforth was why they were here together after five years, riding in the car that was driven by their oldest brother, Markus Virtanen. 

Andrew elected to take the backseat, wanting to catch a bit more shut-eye as he was a bit jet-lagged. Though she had to deal with a long flight like him, he could tell that Kimi Watanabe was ecstatic to be back in Finland. He barely caught what she was saying, something about her studies and also the sights she has seen in Tokyo.

The drive was about thirty minutes of just the front seat duo conversing, Kimi talking about her life. At the same time, Markus answered what he could to their little sister about his own. Out of the three of them, Markus had never left Finland. 

Once they arrived, Markus helped take their luggage out but took a pause next to Andrew. The two stood silently before the eldest called out in Finnish, " _ Kimi, get inside. I need to talk about something with Andrew.  _ "

It was clear she was hesitant to leave them alone, given the last time they talked to each other did not go well. There was a cautious glance given to both of them before Kimi complied and walked inside, heading presumably to her old room.

The silence was as crisp as the cold afternoon air around them. The tension that was softly present had taken full hold to where it could have easily been cut through by a spoon.

Finally, Markus asked while grabbing Andrew's bag from the trunk, " _ How've you been?  _ "

Andrew nearly snagged his bag out of his brother's grasp, like his touch was going to burn him. He didn't initially want to come off as hostile. Still, the fact that his brother was cornering him almost the first second they arrive home was bringing back bad memories. " _ I've been fine, _ " he answered roughly.

"Andrew..." 

It was clear his brother wanted to say something, and honestly, he wanted to listen to him. What happened between them five years ago was, in all intents and purposes, heartbreaking. They had always been at odds with each other. That's normal when you're in a family, but the reasons for that day were still raw in his mind.

He looked up at his brother, seeing the same golden eyes that they shared with his sister as Andrew stated, "I'm _ just here for mom, okay? Whatever... whatever you want to say can be said after everything is done.  _ "

With that, he headed inside, dragging his baggage along while leaving Markus standing there.

Andrew ignored everything around him, making a straight line for his room up the stairs. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and released the air that almost exploded in his lungs.

Why was he running? This trip was supposed to be where he could clear the air and have everything settled between him and his brother, he told himself. He remembered the pep talk he did all the way here, but the minute he saw him, everything just felt raw. 

He decided to at least get settled in his old room, looking around and seeing that some of the posters were peeling upward due to the adhesives wearing off. His old bedroom was clean and that of a typical boy who was into nerd stuff and LARP. His old kit rested in a corner next to where his crafting table sat. It was nice to reminisce in the pleasant memory he made back then, all those funny and intense interactions he had. Their group wasn't big, and it wasn't an official LARP like many others, but it was still something he had been looking forward to years ago.

Andrew's fingers clasped large boffer that was as long as his arm, looking like a blade that was held together by scrap metal. The "blade" was foam covered with expensive paints, but it had that rusty look and fake sharp edges.

"Still as light as ever," he whispered to himself as he held the boffer like it was a proper blade.

_ "Why didn't you just make your own?" his mother had scolded him, having watched him unbox it in his room.  _

_ Sixteen-year-old Andrew just smiled up innocently at her as he stood up and held the fake blade. Kimi was bouncing excitedly as the nine-year-old chanted out, "I wanna hold it! I wanna hold it."  _

_ The moment she was mid-air again, Markus quickly grabbed her and held her. She let out an excited scream as their nineteen-year-old brother started to tickle her. "Let your brother use it first, then maybe he'll let you play with it," he told her. That still didn't stop Kimi from practically begging Andrew to hold it.  _

Now he was twenty-eight years old, having lessened his geek pursuits to that of light novels and a weapon collector.

A soft knock took him out of his reminiscing. He turned to see Kimi holding what a small plate of what looked to be lunch was. Andrew's face scrunched into a frown. He looked up to the clock to read about an hour, or two had passed since they had arrived.

"I brought you lunch," Kimi stated softly after she steps inside. The way she said it made him feel like it was a peace offering. 

He sat on the bed, patting the empty spot so she could sit beside him. They exchanged what they were holding as Andrew started to eat what was fish, and some Brussel sprouts on the side, all seasoned with lemon pepper. He began to eat it gingerly while Kimi was admiring the boffer. 

"I keep forgetting how light this is," she remarked, standing up from the bed and swung it around. She started to do some random stances that were popular in the movies. "You think that shop makes lightsaber ones?"

"You can check it up online," Andrew answered briefly before shoveling one of the vegetables into his mouth. After he finished chewing and swallowing, he asked. "Did he send you up here?"

"Nope, just thought you should eat something since you usually just sulk up in your room and not eat for the rest of the day," she replied casually.

"Haha."

As he continued to eat silently, Kimi sat back next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The two paused for a bit, staring ahead at nothing as she bluntly stated, "I can't believe mom's dead..."

He didn't flinch at the words because it was the truth. Their mom was dead, a woman who had raised them all together until they were all ready to leave the nest. He had so many feelings he wanted to express.

He wanted to be angry at himself for not calling more often or even visiting back to Helsinki all these years.

He wanted to be sad that he would never see her again, to hear her voice one last time.

He wanted to be happy because he hoped that wherever she was now, she was in a better place.

Instead, he took a piece of fish and shoved it into his mouth, chewing as he let his sister quietly cry into his shoulder.

A few more hours passed as they were each dressed up for the wake. Andrew's black suit was similar to Markus's, while Kimi was dressed in a modest black dress while her hair was tied and flowing over one shoulder. She had a coat over on to keep her warm, waiting patiently for Andrew. They all entered the car. This time, the boys sat in the front while Kimi stayed in the back.

The drive was mostly silent, the radio playing a local band's famous song at the time. It fit the mellow mood around them as Andrew glanced up at the rearview mirror. He could hear her humming along with the song, but it was so soft that he barely could hear it above the engine and the radio.

He could tell Markus was glancing at him every so often, probably wanting to talk again, but he didn't want to. Not yet, at least. He wanted to at least get through tonight. It'll be the first time he'll meet his mom's coworkers and friends, along with some relatives who they got in contact with and able to come from England to attend.

It was around 5 PM when they arrived at the cemetery, pulling up to the main building of the funeral parlor. The eldest led them to where the planner had said their mom's viewing was going to be. Upon entering, he felt reality fully set in.

His mother laid there, motionless and almost fake in the coffin. He carefully approached it, leaving Markus to talk with the planner while Kimi stayed with the eldest. He had noticed that she couldn't look towards the end of the room, but he had to see at least.

Once he reached the coffin, he stared down at the woman. Last time he had seen her, her hair was mostly gray. She had wanted to dye her hair to hide the colors, but he had mentioned that it looked well on her. Now, it was frame smoothly around her, albeit it looked crisp. "Guess you took my advice," he spoke to her.

" _ I gotta look good for that snack in HR  _ " was something she would have said to him. Instead, he just got nothing in return as he just continued.

"So yeah... guess I'm a little late, but I came home. It's only for a while, but, yeah."

He paused for a bit, knowing he wanted to say more, but this felt wrong. He wanted to hear his mother's voice, to hear her scold him for having that spat with his brother earlier today, and for not eating at the family table.

The man didn't realize his hands were shaking until he felt Kimi carefully grasp it in her own. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder to know that she was mourning in her way. She hugged his arm, holding it to close to her like it was the only thing keeping her steady right now. When he finally looked at her, the bangs of her black hair covered her eyes, but he could see the streams of tears on her cheeks. 

Then Markus joined them, standing beside Kimi as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The three all stared down at the casket, mourning as they waited patiently.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard from down the hallway, causing them all to jump at the noise.

"What was that?" Kimi questioned as Markus gestured for them to stay put.

As he headed towards the hallway, Andrew felt Kimi tug his arm and whisper, "We shouldn't let him go alone."

That was the last thing he remembered before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you haven't noticed, these people aren't going to be aware of the game since in their universe, Dragon Age doesn't exist. I like the whole "Modern Person Goes to Thedas" dealio but I'm not a big fan of the person knowing the events before hand. Though, some of you may be wondering on why part of the title says "seer". Well... you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and hope to see you in the next one :D


	2. Arrested Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing he remembered was heading into the hallway to check the room next door. Now, Markus was sitting in what appeared to be a medieval jail cell while an armored woman was screaming at him for answers. Of course, he had none as he had his own questions for the woman.
> 
> Though when he gets dragged outside to be shown the world he was in, all he could think about was where were his brother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2. I apologize if it feels rather empty between this chapter and previous, but we all know why it is if we remember what happens in the game.
> 
> Still though, I hope you are enjoying it and enjoy this chapter as well. I apologize in advance if it seems incoherent at the end. I had it written out but I lost the transcript of that part. 
> 
> Also the POVs will change occasionally each chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"What's going on here?"_

_"Run! Get out of here!"_

_"Veli! Hurry!"_

_"I'm not leaving you behind!"_

_"Markus!"_

He jolted awake and realized that his legs were in pain from the way he was seated. Markus gathered surroundings, peering into the darkness that was barely lit by the torches in each corner of the room. He also noticed that there were blades pointed at him, making him shaking off the sleep a little more easily. 

However, what woke him up was this aching pain in his left arm. He looked down at his bound hands and saw something green was emitting from the palm of his left one. Once he turned it upwards, green lightning emitted from it and nearly shocked him. He yelped in surprise and pain, quickly closing his hand and hoped to will it away.

Doors opened before him, letting in two figures. His eyes were adjusting to the barely lit room as the first one was in dark armor with something like an eye surrounded by rays of sunlight and maybe a sword down the middle of it. 

The woman that followed after her was in something that spelled out religious rogue with the scarf around her head. Andrew watched the first one that was now circling him like a vulture as she spoke out in English, "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."

_Kill? Why would they want to kill him?_

"The Conclave is destroyed," the armored woman continued. "Everyone who attended is dead, except for you." 

What Conclave? Markus had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew this was an interrogation. He kept his mouth shut. If he said anything, they'd probably use against him for this Conclave destruction or whatever it was that they were claiming he did.

That got him a firm grip on his left wrist as the green energy that was in the palm of his hand came back to life. Once she threw it back on the ground, it went away as she demanded, "Explain this!"

With the way the armored woman was looking at him, he started to realize that being silent wasn't going to get him out of here. Markus finally spoke broadly, "I... can't. Look..."

He tried to get on his feet, but one of the people who had swords on him quickly placed theirs on his shoulder. Submitting to the quiet threat, he continued on his knees, "Look, I have no idea what's going on. I don't know anything about a Conclave. I... where am I?" 

"You're lying!"

Once again, the grip returned, but this time on the collar of his... green scarf?

He got a better look at himself when the woman let him go thanks to the other female calling to her. He saw that his clothes were something that of a medieval scout, colored in a duller version of the light that wouldn't stop aching in his hand. Where was his suit? Where was he even?

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" spoke the other woman as she stepped carefully towards him. 

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about. I was getting things ready for my mother's funeral and..." 

That's when he realized something. He remembered something vaguely. 

_Concerned faces watched him as he stepped forward. He tried to reach back to them, but the bright light blinded everything._

"Andrew... Kimi..." 

He first muttered those names before looking up at the woman desperately and begged, "Where... where are my brother and sister? What have you done with them?!"

This time, he ignored the blade that was on his shoulder, feeling it cut a bit into his padded armor before two people slammed him into the ground. He struggled to get out of their hold, but they were heavy and made sure he didn't approach the woman any further.

The one who was called Cassandra was stepping beside the other woman in defense, but her partner seemed to shake her head. After they whispered to one another, Cassandra huffed and told her partner, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift."

"Rift? What rift?!" Markus snarled at the two. As the hooded woman left, he shouted, "Where the fuck is my family? What have you done to them?"

He was lifted off the ground as the two guards held his arms so he wouldn't grab Cassandra while she approached him. She took off the cuffs around his wrists, replacing them with a well-tied knot of rope.

"It... will be easier to show you," she almost muttered before she stepped away to lead him out of the room. He frowned, glaring at the two people who then finally released him. He stumbled forward for a bit, but Markus caught his footing and followed after her.

After he had stepped outside and saw the big green whole in the sky, everything got explained to him. Although it was farfetched, to say the least, he knew that he wasn't in Finland for sure, and these people were not just reenactors. That blade earlier felt too real, and everything just basically screamed that this was something out of those fantasy video games Kimi was so into.

Once everything was said and done, he had only agreed to help Cassandra on dealing with the Rift if they found his brother and sister. Thankfully, she said that two people had arrived with him, but they had been awake for the past few days while he had been in a coma. Whatever this whole was, it was a portal that brought them all here. Maybe if he closed it, it would bring them back home. 

The frigid cold air of the mountain was something he was used to, but it was easier to handle when he had his proper boots and coat. It was clear that the clothes he was wearing were something just put on him just because it was there. Given that this Conclave massacre happened, he wouldn't be surprised if this belonged to a dead man. 

As they continued to sprint up the way, they reached a bridge as several soldiers were crossing it. He then noticed one of them was looking back and appeared rather small compared to the others. Upon getting a better look at the person's face, he had opened his mouth to call out who he could only assume was his sister. 

" ** _Look out!_** "

He was pulled back by Cassandra as some debris from the Rift had fallen into the bridge, destroying it and causing it to collapse beneath them. They both tumbled down with the destroyed bridge, landing on the frozen river below. 

He shook the ringing in his ears and the thrumming pain all over his body from the landing. As he pushed himself off the ground, he looked up when he saw movement. That's when he got the next biggest scare of his life. A pair of hunched over creatures were gliding across the ice was moving to attack Cassandra. The armored woman had her shield up, ready for a fight, and to protect him, but as she charged, he noticed that one of the other ones had bypassed her and was going straight for him. 

Markus looked around, trying to find something to defend himself but saw nothing. It was then he noticed a long blade resting nearby. It was about a foot taller than him and maybe heavier than anything he had carried, but boy, he was going to try.

He scrambled towards it, grasping the handle and stood up with the greatsword. He was surprised by how light it was, though he still held it in two hands and quickly swung it like it was a bat. It cleaved through the creature in half as he watched it droop into slush and then fading into green ashes. 

"...wow," he whispered, staring at the sword in his hand. The weight was just nearly nonexistent as he adjusted his grip to look at the blade in even more awe.

"Drop the weapon, **now!** "

Cassandra approached him, her blade pointed at him as he held the greatsword in defense. It was only natural for him to try and protect himself, but he saw the distressed look in her eyes. Despite her worries, he stated, "If you're expecting me to have you do all the fighting, you better think again. I have to protect myself." 

This caused her to look at her balk a bit at his declaration, internally debating before she let out an exasperated sigh. As she sheathed her weapon away, she admitted, "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless." 

Markus let out a deep breath of relief as the two continued on their journey up the mountain. He saw bodies on the ground, and more of those hunched creatures, Shades were what they were called. They met more demons, as Cassandra called them, that were called Wraiths. They were throwing orbs of green light, ones that really hurt as it singed his side when one had been unlucky enough to hit him.

It stung, but he pushed through it. If he reached wherever this forward camp was, he might find his brother and sister there.

The trek continued on. Markus fought demons and pushed through the wind and snow until they reached the bottom of a hill that was below some ruined buildings. That's when he saw Cassandra pushing herself to reach the top. As if to answer his unspoken question, she called back to him, "We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting."

He didn't get a chance to ask who was fighting and also point out that they were nowhere near the big hole in the sky. Still, he pushed himself to catch up with the woman as they reached the ruins of the building. As he got closer, he could feel the pain in his hand, growing almost unbearable. Once he reached the top and entered the roofless, destroyed building, he saw that she was indeed right that _a_ Rift was here. 

He saw that four people were here already, with one standing closer to the building a bit out of range from the fighting. She had a small frame and was holding something in front of her, or it appeared to be as he eyed at the Rift before him. It was sparkling green lighting and smoke. Inside, he could see an alternate version of the area behind it that looked even more dead than the people around him.

Cassandra was already charging in with her shield up front, taking the brunt of the attacks while he did the same while swinging the giant sword to cleave down one of the Shades.

As he had been fighting through the day, he felt that this was starting to become a bit easier for him to handle as Markus slashed down the last one. He was about to sigh in relief when he felt his left arm being jerked towards the Rift. He moved to try and pull away from it until he realized it was that staff-wielder.

He was surprised to see that this man had pointed ears. Was this guy an elf?

Markus couldn't voice his question as the elf quickly pulled him towards the Rift and urged to him, "Quickly, before more come through!"

The elf grabbed his wrist and thrust upwards so that his palm was facing the Rift. He felt something expunging from his hand like the pain was amplified. He tried to tear his hand away from it, but the sight of the small Rift closing and the elf's grip kept him in place.

The pain was almost unbearable until it finally felt like the skin where the green scar was had pinched inwards as did the Rift, closing in and becoming nothing. Markus quickly looked at his palm after yanking out of the elf's grip. He looked down, expecting that the scar would be gone, but it was still there. However, the pain was now just a soft hum that was even more bearable compared to when he first woke up. 

"What did you do?" he asked the elf. 

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours."

Markus barely heard the rest of what the elf had said, mostly towards Cassandra, who was standing behind him as he touched his own palm. 

" _Veli_!" 

He was almost tackled to the ground by the one who had been in the back of the fighting. He felt slim arms wrapped around him and black hair, almost choking him. He sat up, ready to throw the person off him, but he then heard the girl sobbing in his arms.

" _Veli, I'm so glad you're okay…_ "

He recognized the language and that voice… he knew who that belonged to.

Markus carefully pulled the girl from him so he could better see her face. The only significant difference was this elongated ears that showed she was similar to the bald elf man, but this was indeed his little sister. This was his Kimi. He pulled the girl back into his arms, almost rocking her back and forth as he whispered, " _I thought I lost you..._ "

As he continued to hold her, he noticed someone else approach him. He looked up to see the shocked look of his brother's face. He too had long ears, making him wonder now if he had that himself. Although Andrew as much shorter than he was. In fact, he was the same height as Kimi. It didn't matter as he quickly stood up, still holding his sister as he rushed over to hug his brother as well.

All three of them stood in relief, though he felt Andrew hesitate on returning the embrace. Once his brother grabbed on to his shoulder, he held them as best as he could. He was probably squeezing the life out of them at this point, but he was just glad that through this chaos of a world they've fallen into, he was able to find them alive.

"Good to know that your brother's alright," he heard a gruff yet ecstatic voice speak up. "Here, I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons by the time you arrived."

He let his siblings go to see a short man, a dwarf, approach them. Immediately, his eyes glanced down to the open shirt, where he saw just groomed chest hair in view. Then he saw the big crossbow that was used during the whole fight. The dwarf bowed his head as he introduced himself.

"Varric Tethars: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

With that last part, he winked towards Andrew in which his brother replied with a smirk, "You can say that again."

"Do you know he named his crossbow Bianca?" Kimi spoke with excitement and in English.

The lightheartedness of the conversation overtook him as he remarked, "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

Nodding his head, Varric gestured to the weapon on his back and boldly stated, "Of course, and she'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not," Cassandra scowled, stepping forward into the conversation. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, bu--" 

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" the dwarf pointed out. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

He then gave the woman a knowing smile. 

Markus watched Cassandra let out a disgusted scoff before walking away, letting the bald elf to take her place.

"My name is Solas," the elf casually introduced himself. "If there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

Chuckling, Varric explained, "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you and your brother and sister while you slept'"

That last part made his face become alarmed as he turned to look at Andrew and Kimi. He quickly grabbed their hands, checking, but he saw no scars. He frowned, staring at them as he then noticed something strange with Andrew's eyes. 

His left one was not golden colored. It was shimmering emerald, almost as bright as the glowing mark in his hand. He then brought his left hand to Kimi's neck, feeling the energy that was resonating with the one in his palm.

"What... what happened to us?" he whispered in confusion and concern, looking to Solas. "He says you know about, what do you guys call it, the mark?"

Cassandra stepped back into the circle as she informed him, "Like your sister, he is an apostate, well-versed in such matters." 

"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra," Solas further informed him before he then focused back to Markus. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it's not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

Sighing, he admitted, "I just want to get myself and my family out of here."

He knew it wasn't much of an answer that they wanted, but he wasn't going to lie. He wished to get them all back home and away from this... whatever this mess was. As Solas turned back to Cassandra to inform her of news around them, Markus sighed as he then looked to Andrew and Kimi. He then asked in Finnish, " _Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?_ "

Andrew and Kimi glanced at each other, both looking like they were waiting for the other to speak. After some time, Andrew finally answered, "We're _fine. What about you?_ "

" _Aside from this damn mark, I'm fine,_ " he grunted out, flexing his finger before he noticed Andrew's affected eye was twitching. He reached out, cupping his brother's face as he got a better look at it.

The sclera was red, irritated by the flickering green energy that was beneath his eye. 

Andrew pushed the hand away as he continued in English, "We can talk more after we get this done and back home."

Markus watched his brother walk away, heading to join Cassandra, who had hopped over a wooden wall that led further into the mountain. He sighed, seeing that despite what was happening now, Andrew still didn't want to converse with him for long. Markus knew that circumstances at the moment weren't ideal. Even so, he wished that right now would be the best time for them to at least put whatever animosity that was between them to bed.

He felt a comforting hand on his hand, feeling Kimi's fingers holding them tightly. The oldest of the three turned to see her give him a small nod and a smile.

"Well," Varric spoke, breaking the silence as he walked by them. ""Well, Bianca's excited!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter :D


	3. Carry On for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was going to hell. After finally finding his family, Markus was more eager to close the Breach and going home. However, tensions grow when they reach the forward camp, and people call for his head.
> 
> Can he show that he means them no harm long enough so that they can go home?

The wind was roaring even harder the closer they got to the Breach. Markus flexed his hand, trying to will the pain away as it grew even stronger every step they took. He took notice that Andrew was clutching his head a bit more often, preferring the back of the group at this point while Kimi clutching her throat like she was having a hard time breathing.

He moved a bit back to join them, namely with the bald elf named Solas, as he whispered lowly, "Do... they have the same thing as I do?"

As if to be sure that the elf understood what he meant, he showed the palm of his hand where the green scar had grown more prominent in size since he had awoken.

The elf nodded his head and answered, "I do not know how it came to be, but your brother and sister seem to have something akin to yours. However, they aren't able to close the rifts as you do."

"Why can't they?" Markus asked, looking over to Andrew, who was now becoming even more irritable with the bandage patch over his eye.

"I do not know," Solas spoke, glancing back and noticing that the now elven man was close to tearing off the bandage.

Markus watched the elf assist his brother, reaching up with his hand what appeared to be some blue energy began to emit from him.

"Prisoner!" He heard Cassandra call to him. He groaned, shaking his head and left Solas to care for his siblings while he dealt with the woman.

"I have a name, you know?" 

"I... sorry, but we may need to get ready," the armored woman spoke, nodding to what lay ahead.

There was a large stone gate, met with wooden, spiked barricades that were to keep anyone hostile to the residents inside. However, what proved to be a more challenging foe were the demons that were attacking the soldiers guarding said gateway and also another mini-Rift that sat in the entrance. He watched as those Shades and Wraiths were attacking the guards that were still standing at the gates, frantically dodging and swinging back blows the best they can.

Markus huffed before looking back at the group and shouted, "Get ready!"

Varric cocked his crossbow while Andrew shrugged off Solas so he could grab his daggers. As he stepped up to stand beside him, Markus noticed that his affected eye was glowing in time with his hand. 

Suddenly, his whole body was covered with a blue glow before it disappeared. This seemed to be the silent signal as Cassandra jumped first into the fray, swinging her blade to catch one fo the Shades that was trying to slash at her advancement. Markus focused on another Shade was slithering towards them, stabbing up into the creature just as it got close enough, but it still was swiping at him.

He watched Andrew appear from his left, slicing through the air around the Shade. Markus quirked an eyebrow at that. Why did he avoid hitting the creature?

His answer came after Andrew was done, standing back with him. They watched the creature suddenly slump into the familiar slump of death and then fading away in green light and ash.

Markus was confused, staring at Andrew for an explanation. All he got was a shrug as the two went back to the fight. He focused through the growing pain in his hand as he took note that the demons were fighting even harder. Were they aware of what they were trying to do? If that was true, they would soon be overrun as he saw Cassandra staggering when one of the Shades sliced at her. He watched as the blue glow appeared, but this time fell apart like glass.

He heard a scream as he turned, seeing that one of the Shades was slithering towards Kimi, who was prone and clutching her throat in pain.  
Fear enveloped him as he turned towards the Rift as if it had answers. Glancing down at his hand, he thought of something that sounded stupid in his head, but there was nothing he could lose at this point. Bringing his hand up, he focused the best he could to will it close. Again, the pain returned tenfold while he also felt like something was being drained out of him. He barely stayed on his feet, struggling to keep his arm up before whatever energy he had put into the Rift burst out. 

The demons staggered in their attacks while some of the Wraiths faded away, leaving the others to quickly dispatch the ones that were left. Once the field was free of enemies, Markus stiffly rose his arm up again this time to close the Rift. After a couple of agonizing seconds, it snapped shut with thunder as he fell to his knees. He clutched his left arm close to himself, trying to will the echo of the pain away. 

"Fuck," he whispered to himself before he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. His eyes flickered up to see Solas's glowing hand hovering over his marked arm as the pain was slowly fading away.

Markus flexed his fingers before nodding down to the elven man in silent thanks. 

Cassandra had stepped forward, ordering the guards to open the gates while Markus turned to Kimi. He saw her about to open her mouth to speak, but he quickly stated, "I'm fine. Don't strain yourself, alright?"

She frowned at him before coughing lightly. 

* * *

Andrew watched Markus pat Kimi on her shoulder before moving after Cassandra. He gazed after the woman who led their brother ahead, remembering how their first encounter wasn't a welcoming one.

He still felt the chains that were heavy on his wrists. His arm had been dislocated from landing in this weird world of fantasy. It was almost like the LARP his friends hosted, but the fact was this was real. They were living some fantasy world. Had he been ten years younger, he would have been more eager to be in this world.

Instead, this past week was hell.

It was only thanks to Solas and Varric that he didn't just up and run with Kimi to whatever end of the earth this place was. Of course, there wasn't any place to escape to with the Breach. Plus, whatever it was had implanted something in his eye, something he was reminded with every step he took closer to the Tear.

As they entered the forward camp, he felt a soft nudge on his leg. He looked over, seeing Varric had been the one who poked him as the dwarf asked, "Guess I can see where the grouchiness comes from."

"It's a family trait," Andrew retorted before gesturing for Varric to ask his question.

"So, are you seriously not from around here?"

Andrew sighed as he watched his brother approach Leliana and that Roderick asshole. He still remembered how the man tried to get them all executed almost the minute they were brought into town. Thankfully, Cassandra had stepped in and said that any sort of trial would be done after their brother awoke. They were also able to discuss their influence on the Fade with Solas, obtaining reprieve from everyone but the asshole who was probably telling the same spiel to Markus. 

Solas approached the two, namely Kimi, as he asked, "Are you alright,  _ da'len _ ?"

She hummed in response, smiling before Solas wordlessly asked the same question to Andrew. 

"It's still... disturbing to see two different worlds at the same time."

What he had meant was what his new sight had been doing. It would come and go once in a while, but he had wished it would just stay in the real world's view for longer than a minute. Right now, he could see both of them melding together instead of having the split vision he had back in Haven. He could see the threads around some people, more so on mages as he saw several threads coming off them.

That's how he was able to defeat the Shade without hitting it earlier. He cut the threads with his blade, which was a feat in itself, and watched it crumble back to the Fade. He did see it linger there for a moment, but he knew it wasn't truly there, at least with him and the others.

"Let's hope once your brother closes the Breach, everything will get to normal," Varric eagerly quipped before walking over to where the conversation became even more heated. They were talking about how will they reach the temple, either through the field ahead or the mountains above. Either option sounded deadly to him, as Andrew was about to say as such.

The Tear suddenly erupted, causing green lightning to scatter across the sky. At the same time, he felt his eye ready to gouge itself out of his socket awhile Kimi nearly fell to the ground and clutching her throat. He could hear Markus groan in pain too as at the end of the burst of agony, Andrew saw his brother's hand lit up.

The young brother was still clutching his own eye, almost ready to take it out on his own terms, but he felt the calming magic coming off the bald elf. He muttered a thank you, rubbing his eye before he saw that his brother and the group were about to head out towards the mountain pass.

As he moved forward to follow, Markus turned and stopped him and Kimi. 

"You're staying here."

Andrew didn't like hearing that.

"Like hell, we aren't," he loudly proclaimed, glaring at the older man. Kimi was waving her hands to calm down the younger of her brothers, but Andrew disregarded her attempt. "We're not going to be sitting here and sticking our thumbs in our own asses while you go up there on your own!"

"I'm not going on my own," Markus spoke in a matter of fact tone. 

"You know what I mean, you  _ kusi _ ," the younger snapped back. 

"You can't close the Rifts.  _ I  _ can."

"Oh, so what? You gonna just go waltzing in there, expecting to come back like a hero?"

"You know it's not like that."

Andrew grabbed his brother's arms, shaking him as he looked up at him. "What the fuck am I supposed to know? Five years have passed since I've seen you! For all I know, you're the pretentious dick you were before!"

" ** You cut contact from us! ** "

Andrew nearly flinched at the volume of his brother's voice, but he did not let go. His grip was shaking, or was that his brother trembling? He finally got a better look at his face and saw a glimpse of desperation in his eyes.

"Even with all that is happening, you seem to find a way to just argue with me," Markus sighed as he suddenly looked amused. 

Andrew was stunned by the different look of expressions on his face. If he could be honest, it had been a long time since he had seen his brother this expressive. Or maybe he only saw the cognition that had been made up in his mind this whole time.

"I'm sure whatever pain I got from that thing is the same amount as you did," Markus explained. "And it's going to get worse the closer we get to it."

Andrew watched his brother stare at his own hand, flexing the fingers a bit before it enclosed into a fist.

"I'll be going ahead with them and close it."

He was silent, staring at Markus as he felt something wrong. This atmosphere between them, it felt final. It felt like this was it. It felt like that day when he stood at the terminal, leaving behind everything five years ago.

"No, you're not going without us," Andrew shook his head as he felt Markus take his hands off himself.

"I'm sorry about that day."

The younger brother felt frozen in place by those words. It was abrupt and out of the blue. Why would he say this now?

"I should have explained things better, but I lashed out. You probably thought I wouldn't have accepted that side of you, but you didn't see the whole picture."

Andrew just continued to stand in silence as Markus stepped back from his reach.

"Just know that I didn't hate for who you are. I was angrier about who you were with." 

With that said, Andrew watched his brother join with Cassandra, Solas, and Varric down the path that would lead them to the mountain pass. Andrew felt he should run and stop him, but his mind was elsewhere.

_ He was standing in that entrance to his house, staring in distraught as his brother looked at him ashamed. His mother was confused while his sister had been standing upstairs, watching what would unfold. He had kept his life a secret for so long that he hadn't expected his brother to find out. The fact that Markus even told his mother and sister about it made him wonder who told him about his preference in men. _

_ In his eyes, he saw disgust coming from his family at him. He felt he had shamed them for being who he was. Then, he became angry and lashed out at his brother. _

_ They fought right there while he could hear his sister screaming at them to stop. Their mother tried to pry them away from each other, but it wasn't until Andrew pushed him off was when he ran. The days went by until he finally came back for his things, telling them that he was planning to move to the United States after all. There was a job offer there, one that his own father helped him get. _

_ He knew his mother, in the end, never felt ashamed of who he was or who he loved. She had said much in the voicemails and talks he had with her. Kimi was the same, eagerly teasing him about some male characters she would try to get him to admire from video games.  _

_ It was Markus he feared for so long. He had looked up to him. He was his big brother and the idea that he would be ashamed of who he had terrified him. It angered him. _

And here they were now, in another world that was on the brink of annihilation when his brother would tell him that he accepted him. 

Andrew felt a hand in his own trembling fingers. Kimi held it tightly as she hugged hit towards herself.

They stood like this before, back when they stood before their mother's coffin. Was this going to happen again before their brother's?

"We must be ready," he heard Leliana speak to someone, but he cared not for who. 

Though, he was forced to turn around and stare at the hooded woman. Her red hair peaked beneath the cloth as she informed, "We need to create a distraction for your brother and the others if they wish to not gain the attention of the demons."

Andrew looked around in alert, seeing the soldiers who were standing around before were mobilizing. Chancellor Roderick had already left, leaving with whoever had fallen back to Haven.

The man turned to his sister as if asking for permission to go. He wasn't going to stand here and let people do the work. He needed to make sure that this feeling of finality disappears. Their brother was going to be alive at the end of this. 

Kimi nodded her head, her eyes filled with determination that matched his own. 

"What would you have us do?" Kimi strained out to Leliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music* Yeah, not sure if I executed this chapter well. It took a long while, even with everything that is going on. I do hope you enjoy it and I’ll be posting up the next chapter soon :D
> 
> Next will be in Kimi’s POV. I do hope I am writing it well though. I’m struggling a bit because I think I’m prolonging this. It may just end up being all in one chapter, once I edit things after the next one :B


	4. Hear My Words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to be a distraction so that Markus and the others would be able to reach the Breach without the brunt of the forces hitting them. Still, Kimi could see that they were slowly losing ground. There may be no back up should it continue.
> 
> A voice calls to her, encouraging her to use her newfound power... can she handle it?

A plan had been put into motion or at least one that seemed liable enough to work. The idea was simple: fight the demons in front of decrepit Temple of Sacred Ashes as a distraction. As long as they garnered enough attention, the group will be able to get through from the mountain path. 

Kimi's lips pursed into a thin line, feeling anxious as she stayed in the back of the battle. Although she was now a mage, she could only cast small barriers for those who were guarding her and the healers. The brunt of their forces was ahead. Her brother was present there, slashing at the demons who were getting close. 

She could see him staggering a few times, mostly from exhaustion. Who could blame him? They weren't trained for this. In all rights, they shouldn't be here. 

She had just gotten the job of her dreams, becoming a singer in the pop world in Japan. Now this place had taken it from her, her voice strained each time she would speak, especially this close to the Breach. 

A week of being pulled around the snowy mountain and remains of a destroyed temple had led them to the precipice in hopes that Markus could reach the hole above them and close it. However, she knew if things were to come to worse, she and Andrew would have to bury two family members instead of one.

No, she told herself.

This was why they were in the front lines now. They weren't going to lose Markus, and they wouldn't lose their lives to this fight. Once the Breach is closed, they could go home. They could leave this mess and go back to their livelihood. She could make her brothers come to her first concert in Japan, even with Markus's fear of flying. She would show them how independent she had been in the past three years. She had grown so much. She wanted to show that she wasn't the little girl who was sheltered and coddled.

She was yanked back to reality when she saw claws clash with metal, seeing the soldier had blocked the attack of a Shade demon. She brought her hands together, practicing what Solas had taught her as she summoned the energy to cast a barrier on the man. She watched the green aura coat his body before he pushed back the demon and quickly dispatched it with a long swing of his blade.

She heard a battle cry out in the distance, staring at who was the one commanding the charge as others called out in unison to his call. Her brother had done the same, pushing himself to get through as she watched the battle unfold. 

Everyone seemed to be doing well. Andrew was doing what his new abilities have given him as she could almost see the strands around the demons he was skirting around being cut. It wasn't as well as she hoped to, seeing as that she was only able to see those when he was close by, but it comforted her that he was not in complete danger. 

Though, the rest of the battle seemed to be slowly going into disarray as more and more demons were coming from the ruins. She could only cast her barriers on those nearby. Even with that seemed not enough as she saw one of the soldiers get pelted by a Wraith's smoke orb. Another quickly stepped up to cover him while a healer quickly mended his wound as fast as he could. 

It was the same in the front as well. Despite the initial victories that looked across the board, the demons just wouldn't let up. They were continuously coming in. There was no stopping them. Kimi could see in the distance her brother now starting to stagger in his swings, barely blocking an attack. At the same time, the commander of the forces covered his back.

Everything was now going to hell. Her hands were shaking as she tried to summon another barrier on a nearby soldier. Was there anything she can do? 

Her whole form froze when she glanced back on Andrew. He had fallen down while a Shade took his place.

Suddenly, time began to go slow around her, or was it all in her head? Everything felt that their speed had decreased immensely as she could feel the panic rise in her. 

Did... did Andrew just die?

No, her mind was tricking her. He couldn't have. There were so many people around him. Someone would have done something, right?

No, there was no one else to blame but herself. Kimi should have been up in the front. Sure, she wasn't well-versed in the way of the sword, but she could have done something.

_Will you just stand by and watch?_

She felt a pang in the back of her mind. A voice was mocking her, but it didn't sound like anyone she knew or came across.

_Will you not step forward and fight?_

" I... I don't...," she whispered, feeling the pang of pain tickle her throat.

_Speak louder. Others will not hear you if you do not speak up._

The voice reminded her of one of her vocal coaches at the beginning of her idol career. She hadn't been so sure to bellow out of her voice, worried she would strain her vocal cords in the process. However, with training and determination, they were strong and she could be heard sometimes without the mic in a crowded room.

" I said I don't know how!" Kimi spoke more firmly, glaring at the area around her as time still continued to move ever so slowly. 

_Do not act oblivious to me, child. I did not come to see my gift squandered on someone who does not use it._

" Gift? Did you give this to us?" 

_I have given this to those who are worthy. Are you worthy?_

Kimi glared at the space around her, trying to find the source. There was no one there as time was starting to pick up again. People were about to be slaughtered, cut down, mutilated by the monsters around them. 

_Speak now, or you shall waste away! Follow my Command._

She could feel the pain growing again in her throat, but something finally told her what she must do. This whole time, she had suppressed the urge to speak when it came, when it flickered. She had been told if she did so, it would be catastrophic. However, she had seen otherwise in her brothers. Maybe the same could be for her.

Finally, she spoke. Actually... she [sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKmYQa0kOks).

 _Can't you see over there?  
_ _Such a horrible sight  
_ _They're devouring all like you  
_ _Here come the giant hands  
_ _Breaking through the wall_

She watched as the people around her were covered in a green hue. It was her barrier, but instead of an individual, many were protect. Actually, if she wasn't mistaken, practically everyone to the people in the front of the fight was covered. 

_As dawn arrives  
_ _We still survive  
_ _Nobody knows what's going on  
_ _Tearing my town, limb by limb  
_ _Where are your mom and dad?_

What she also noticed that the demons seemed to have stopped fighting. In fact, one could assume they were being entranced by her singing. However, she couldn't think about that as she noticed that even the soldiers have stopped. Her eyes glanced back to where she had seen Andrew fall, his form being assisted to stand up straight by the commander as he was in awe as well. 

_Was it shocking for you?  
_ _Something is scaring you  
_ _Enemies will hunt you  
_ _No matter what you do_

She sang loudly as the voice said to, glancing at the soldiers. Her eyes told them, at least she hoped they understood that they needed to take this chance now. She could tell that the demons were starting to become aware of her power. 

_But we'll fight for you  
_ _'Til we defeat them all  
_ _If not, there's no way out_

Finally, the soldier beside her realized what was happening, quickly dispatching one of the demons that got close with a smooth strike. The blade pushed into the creature's head, causing it to shriek in pain before it faded upwards into the sky. The others followed suit as the soldiers began to fight the rest of the demons.

 _Keep your weapons aimed  
_ _Here come the chilling face  
_ _Pushing down your fear  
_ _Jump on the necks of the monsters_

When her eyes landed back on Andrew, she could see the look of befuddled amusement etched onto his face. He was pulled back into battle, hopping back at a Terror demon that tried to catch him and the commander off guard.

_You can't hide yourself_  
_You can't run_  
_We're fighting for our lives_  
_And we just can't lose again_

It was rather hilarious to think that a song from an anime about fighting man-eating monsters was driving these men to fight even harder. Thank you, Isayama Hajime, for creating a series that then inspired this song. 

_There's not much time_  
_Be ready to fight_  
**_Do it_ **

* * *

Andrew knew the song. He wasn't a fan of the show, but the song had been playing pretty often thanks to one of his coworkers was one. Still, he felt like he could take on anything while she sang. Was that what her power was? It oddly fitted, especially with her line of work. Still, he was surprised by how well she sang. He remembered her being the little girl who would sing along to HIM and Poets of the Fall.

The one known as Commander Cullen stabbed into the last Terror, the final demon, on the field before he brought his blade back. With that done and the battlefield filled with only soldiers, Andrew heard a collective cheer of victory. 

"That was... amazing," he heard the commander speak. Andrew couldn't agree more. 

He saw the crowd part so that Kimi could charge forward and practically tackle Andrew into the ground. He wasn't prepared, landing in a tumble with his sister, causing him to lose all the air in his lungs. He needed a minute to catch his breath, one that he won't be able to get thanks to his sister, embracing him tightly.

Finally, he gasped out, "Kimi... can't... breath!" 

His sister finally released him as he could finally take in deep breaths. A hand was held out to him almost immediately as Cullen stated, "Leliana has already gone ahead with a few people to assist your brother."

"Then we're going too," Kimi boastfully stated while Cullen helped Andrew back on his feet. 

He nodded his head in agreement as the two siblings moved to head towards the ruined temple. Cullen was about to do the same when a burst of green light appeared in the valley once again. More demons appeared, but they weren't as big as the force that had been in their path.

Cullen turned to the two while he held his blade before saying, "Go ahead! Join up with Leliana."

"But what about you?" Kimi questioned in worry. 

Andrew was concerned as well. They had been barely able to take on the demons before. Even with the lesser numbers, their side had the same issue as well.

"The sooner you get your brother to close that damn thing, the sooner we can end the fighting," Cullen told the two before he had to shout at them to go.

Andrew grabbed his sister's wrist, pulling her along as she had stood there. He didn't look back to see what may have become of the commander. Hopefully, they would see him again.

The two walked through the small tunnel as he kept on pulling Kimi along. She finally caught up, stepping beside him as he readied himself with his dagger in his free hand. The air had gotten warmer as they went in, like the chilling air of the winter outside was almost nonexistent. 

The red crystals that were stuck on the walls were foreboding, even making him wince at their brightness in his left eye. He quickened their pace as they soon caught sight of the large green crystal that was the Breach.

They had been here a week ago, landing from it with their unconscious brother in hand. There had been a few soldiers who had been scouting the area, grabbing them and then taking them into town.

Now, here they were again, aiming to close it and maybe get back home in the process. As that kept repeating in Andrew's head, he began to wonder if that was even possible. It sounded so simple, but now that they were here again, was it possible? How did they come to this world in the first place?

All questions left his mind when voices started to bellow out in the large room where the Breach rested.

_"We have an intruder... slay him, now..."_

He felt Kimi hold his arm now, both carefully stepping closer as he spotted a few of the archers that were with Leliana up ahead. Once he spotted the hooded woman, he called out her name.

She turned, having her arrow notched but lowered her weapon once she saw who was calling to them. 

"Are you two, alright? Where's Cullen?" She questioned.

"More demons showed up once you guys got inside," Andrew explained. "If we don't get that closed, they are going to get overrun."

The woman nodded her head before looking at Kimi and asked, "Are you able to use your voice again?"

"I... I think I can," Kimi stammered, trying to stand up straight despite the ominous feeling of this room.

Suddenly, a string of green lightning appeared from below the view of the railing in front of the archers. It linked with the large crystal above, sparkling everywhere as Andrew could see something big was trying to get through.

He quickly nudged Kimi off his arm and told Leliana, "Protect her!"

Andrew jumped over the railing as a giant creature flashed in front of the people below. It roared at everyone, making him watch a few of the soldiers almost stagger in their resolve. He rolled to avoid falling on his face, his two daggers in hand as he was now standing beside Varric and Solas.

"Kind of early for the party, kid?" he heard the dwarf remarked. 

"Well, can't really just stay behind," Andrew replied back, spotting his brother holding his large blade to fight the demon. Though once he saw him, he had taken a pause in his charge before shaking his head in disapproval and joining Cassandra.

"I take it he's gonna not be happy after this," Varric joked again while Andrew took point in front of both of them.

"He can yell whatever he wants to later. Right now, we got shit coming out."

As if on cue, more sparks of lightning shot out of the Breach as Shade demons appeared. One had landed particularly too close to their little group. He quickly turned, swinging his blades as he cut into the Shade's face. It screeched in pain and backed away, but Andrew wasn't going to let it escape.

"Andrew, watch out!"

He stopped in his stride, looking up just in time as the massive monster was charging at him. He could see between its legs Markus trying to catch up, probably hoping to swing the large blade to trip it. Kimi was calling out his name from above somewhere.

He brought his blades up as to block, not that it would do anything once he gets tackled by the two-story-tall monster. 

He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist and then lifted off his feet before everything became a blur of a blur. A chill burst through his form, making him shiver for the brief moment he was in this state.

When everything finally stood still, he was a good couple of meters away from where the monster had nearly squashed him.

The arm around his waist was still there as he looked up, seeing that his savior was Solas. The elf quickly put a barrier on both of them before stating, "Don't get reckless!"

Andrew gritted his teeth, looking back as the monstrous demon turned its attention back towards his brother and the other sword-wielders. Despite what they were doing, the creature just seemed to unaffected by their attacks. He felt his eye ache as the area quickly shifted around him. He could see demons that were standing, waiting to hop through the portable once another burst of energy comes. 

He also saw a long, thick thread attached to the monster. It was too high up, even if he could climb up the jagged column where the Breach rested above. 

An idea flickered in his mind as he shouted to his brother while pointing up at the Tear, "Use the Mark!"

At first, his brother ignored him, preferring to fight the creature. Still, when his brother screamed it again, Markus reluctantly stepped back as Cassandra called out, "I'll cover you!"

Sheathing his weapon, Markus then focused on the Breach. As he lifted his hand, it reacted just as it did before. Markus could feel it drawing energy from his hand and himself, making him stagger before feeling like he was being pulled towards it. He tried to find purchase to the ground with his feet while still keeping the Mark directed at the Breach. 

Despite Cassandra's and the others' efforts, the demon was now focusing back on his brother, like it could sense what he was trying to do. 

[_Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages  
_ _Ob wir zum Sterben bereit sind oder nicht_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RX8uNKcCQ8M)

Andrew turned to see that Kimi had hopped down, carefully approaching the fight as she sang. Like before, the monstrous demon turned to focus on her but was too entranced to attack her. It stared at her in awe, listening to her voice as it echoed around the.

_Der Tag kommt sicher..._

Kimi took a pause as her eyes matched with Andrew. He looked in worry, concerned that once the demon was out of its trance that it would attack her. She started to approach Markus, reaching for her hand as she continued to sing.

_Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog?_

Kimi grasped his wrist, visibly wincing as Andrew watched her try to lift her brother's hand to focus on the Breach. He watched them struggling against an unseen force that was pushing down his arm.

_Ist das der Teufel, der aus der Felsen spalte heraus kroch?_

Cassandra and the other soldiers were doing their best to fight against the giant. He watched the woman try to bash against the creature's leg and stab into it, but the giant was so focused on his brother and sister.

_Tränen, Ärger, Mitleit, Grausamkeit._

He stood up, shrugging off Solas, who was trying to pull him back. When he felt the elf's hand on his shoulder again, he turned back and snarled, "I'm not backing down! Fuckin'... throw one of those barriers on me!"

"You wish to face the demon on your own?" 

"No! Well, yeah, but trust me!"

_Frieden, Chaos, Glaube, Verrat._

Andrew didn't think the elf would listen to him, but he saw the familiar blue aura surround him as he charged at the creature. Actually, he was running towards the armored woman.

"Cassandra!" he called out her name, getting her attention as he shouted. "Boost me!"

_Wir werden gegen unser Schicksal ankämpfen_

He got a confused look on her face, so he then turned his blade, almost appearing to stab at her. The woman quickly brought her shield up, readying herself for an attack as a brief-expression of betrayal appeared. He jumped and stepped on the metal, pushing off of it as he stabbed into the monster's right forearm. It roared in pain, taking out of its trance it tried to grab him.

_Wir dürfen uns nicht in unser Schicksal ergeben_

Andrew was waiting for the inevitable squeeze around his body. Instead, he held on tighter as the creature faltered in its step. He looked down, seeing that the rest of the people were stabbing their swords into the beast.

As he climbed up with the help of his daggers, he got into the monster's face. Bringing up one of his blades, he whispered, "Die, you fuckin' knock-off, King Kong."

With one thrust of his dagger, he pushed the tip of the knife into the creature's eye as it roared in pain. As if that was the sweet spot, the beast started to fade away like the other demons that were slain. 

_Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen  
_ _Zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen  
_ _Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden_

Of course, he fell, nearly hitting the ground flat if Cassandra hadn't run to catch him. He felt the pinch of metal when she did, almost unceremonially dropping him safely on the ground. 

The Breach was now sparking more sporadically. Andrew looked up to see that Kimi was struggling, even more, to keep her brother's arm up and singing those words. He too could feel his eye starting wanting to pop out of his socket, but this was the final push. He could feel it as he ran towards his brother. 

He ran right into his chest, staring up at the man while he grabbed his wrist. Pushing it up as high as he can, he could see the demons swirling around them. They were aching to enter into this world, waiting to slaughter them all if they failed to close it in time. 

The three were trying as Markus embraced him. Kimi clasped her free hand on to him as well, as if knowing that if they succeeded, they can return home but not without each other.

 _Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen_  
_Zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen  
_ _Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden_

There was a loud explosion behind him, sending the three away from the source as pain and darkness welcomed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two featured songs is DOA and Vogel im Kafig, both from Attack on Titan :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yeah, it's pretty obvious they aren't going, at least not yet ;3
> 
> Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!


	5. Personal Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days have passed since the initial attack on the Breach. Although they weren't successful, the chaos that came from its arrival has quelled significantly, as did the animosity the three siblings had faced. They were met with adoration and worship, though only in public eyes and the waking hours.   
> Each seems to deal with their new titles differently, maybe?   
> For now, they need to take the days as they come until they can figure out what this world held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may come off as a filler chapter, but hey, we gotta learn a bit more of how the three siblings think. Plus, kind of wanted to rush through a few things :P  
> Also, thank you for the kudos!

Slim fingers wrapped around the basket of elfroot and cloth. There was even a small container of water that Kimi planned to warm once she reached the cabin.

About three days ago, her brother had awoken from his slumber. They collectively helped the people of this world to fight and close the Breach. Alas, the latter of their goal wasn't accomplished. She paused in her step, looking back towards where the Tear of the Viel was still present. She had assumed that the people would be displeased, but the opposite had happened.

What came afterward had been a sight to behold. The people of the town they resided in had a contrary opinion of them. They were now worshipping them, calling them titles like Seer, Songstress, or Herald, depending on who they were referring to. Some of them were evening bowing to her as she walked by. She had reciprocated it, as what she had been taught to do back in her own homeland, but that only made them grovel even more. 

It was an odd sight for sure, but not an unwelcoming one. Kimi would take this over being called elven slurs any day.

She resumed her trek, reaching the cabin as she opened it. The warmth in the room was barely combatting the outside elements, but it was enough for them. Her eyes laid upon Andrew, who had fallen asleep, sitting beside the bed as the man held the sleeping Markus's hand. 

Kimi smiled contently, happy that despite the reasons, her brothers reconciled. Albeit, that remained to be seen when Markus woke up, but she knew that most of the troubles were on Andrew's side. 

She carefully placed the box on the ground nearby and walked over to her slumbering older brother. The man was still asleep, although better than he was before.

In fact, all of them were as their Marks have lessened since that recent attempt on the Breach. Her throat wasn't burning while Andrew had stated that his eye wasn't trying to kill him. The Mark on Markus's hand had lessened and would only spark a few times, not enough to wake their brother up from his sleep.

Her eyes then darted towards his rounded ears as her hands moved to touch her pointed ones. As her eyes then moved towards Andrew's ears, she began to wonder how come Markus was different than they were. Apparently, he was still human while they were elves. What caused them to be changed in this world? 

Kimi shook her head of these thoughts. These were things she would have to discuss with her brothers once they were able. 

Turning to her little box of aid, she took in a deep breath as she placed her hands over the small container of water. Letting it out, she started to concentrate the best she could. 

What did Solas say? Was it "magic is influenced by their emotions"? So should she feel angry or excited? What does fire get influenced by?

"What to do..." she whispered to herself before she heard the bed creak behind her.

Turning, she saw Markus slowly pushing himself into a seated position on the bed. Andrew had awoken as well, making sure his brother didn't move too quickly.

"Where am I?" Markus questioned the two, his left hand moving to calm the headache that was building up before he looked down at the glowing Mark.

After a few seconds of contemplation and then staring at them, the eldest blurted out, "So... that wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, and we're still here," Andrew huffed in dismay as he settled back in his seat.

" _I didn't really think it was going to be that easy,_ " Kimi remarked in Finnish, causing the two men to look at her curiously.

" _Guess we're not trusting them, still?_ " Andrew asked.

Markus had an inquiry about this, but his words were halted when a loud crash erupted in the room. The trio looked over to the front door that apparently had been opened, letting in a young female elf. She looked quite flustered, stammering on her words as she finally spouted out, "Forgive me, sers! I didn't mean to... I mean... What I came to..."

The elf was now bowing, or more on her knees, at them as she spoke, "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant."

Kimi stepped forward, carefully holding her hands out to help the woman to stand back up. "Hey, you don't need to do that."

As she assisted the girl back on her feet, the elf then stammered out, "I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you've wakened. She said 'at once'!"

"And where is she?" Andrew huffed out.

"In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor," the woman answered before she hurried out the cabin, closing the door behind her as she departed. 

The trio was left alone as Markus asked, "What was that about?"

Kimi gave Andrew a glance, which was reciprocated. She took in a deep breath before she let it all out on what had happened the last few days for him.

It was about ten minutes before Markus just nodded and stated, "So we're still stuck here with now people who are worshipping us."

"Worshipping _you_ ," Andrew corrected him. "We got the titles as the Seer and Songstress. I would have really preferred anything but Seer."

"But you sound so elegant," Kimi teased in which Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Far from it, and you know it."

She then stepped back from the two and relayed, "I'm gonna go look for Cassandra, or maybe at least let Markus get a bit more dressed before she comes."

As she turned away, she could hear the flabbergasted noise the eldest made before she left the cabin. 

* * *

Markus had glanced down beneath the covers, seeing that he was only wearing underwear beneath it all. He cleared his throat before looking up to see Andrew was still seated beside him.

His brother shrugged in response before turning the conversation into Finnish.

" _So, you were asking whether or not we can trust them at this point?_ "

The oldest nodded his head as he found a pile of clothes for him to wear. He sifted through them before he saw something like a warm bear hide. It seemed rather intricate to put on, but he succeeded without needing help after a few minutes. Of course, he could tell his brother was quite amused with his fumbling around with his new attire. 

" _Kimi looks like she trusts them,_ " Markus remarked.

" _If you saw how she was after we got back, I don't think you would see it that way,_ " Andrew commented in return. He stood up from his chair, letting the overcoat that was bound to him with what appeared to be a cloth bandage wrapped around his lower torso flow behind him. 

Markus gave a curious look at Andrew, silently asking for clarification. All Andrew did was shrug and suggested, " _She may be all smiles out there, but we've seen how she truly smiles. Just don't out her.._ "

As the two nodded their heads in agreement, Markus asked in English, "So I'm supposed to meet with Cassandra?"

"I'm sure she's at the church at the top of the hill," Andrew explained while the two headed for the door. "It's not that hard to miss, even from where we are."

The younger brother pushed the door open as the two were ready to trek onward. However, they stopped midway out the door when they saw people all lined up in the small culdesac of the cottage they had resided. 

Markus saw that many of them were whispering among each other before they all stood silently and bowed their heads. 

"You guys weren't kidding," Markus mumbled as the two walked down the aisle where the soldiers kept the masses from approaching them.

The trek to the church did not go without incident as they traversed their best away from the crowds. They had to take a side trip down a path, hoping to avoid more of the people, but it seemed they were all over. It was when they reached the doors of the church they were safe.

He saw that it was quite big though it seemed to be lacking chairs for people who would worship whatever deity reigned here. 

Markus then noticed their sister was at the end of the large hall, leaning against the door. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she was listening in on whatever conversation was happening on the other side.

" _That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry._ "

" _My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours._ "

"Guess those two are fighting still," Markus heard Andrew remarked while Kimi hummed in agreement. 

Not one to like eavesdropping, he pushed the door open with his left hand while the other held on to Kimi, so she didn't fall face-first into the room. 

Markus looked at the people inside, seeing Cassandra and Leliana standing opposed Chancellor Roderick, who immediately straightened his stance. 

"Chain them!" He heard the older man order the two guards who were standing at the doorway. "I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

He could feel Andrew radiating with anger as he released Kimi and moved himself to stop his brother from threatening the man. Instead, they heard Cassandra speak with higher authority and the guards moving away to give them all privacy.

What happened next was a near blur, like he stepped unto a ride that had twist and turns. The ordained man was angry that Cassandra was letting them go while Leliana was starting to throw subtle accusations towards Roderick. Actually, from Markus's perspective, they weren't that subtle at all.

The sound of something slamming on a wooden surface broke him out of his thoughts. He looked towards the table that was resting in the middle of the room, seeing that a hefty tome rested on it. It had the same symbol that was on Cassandra's and Leliana's armor, an eye surrounded by lines like sun rays.

The rest was nearly lost to him until he heard Cassandra stated, "But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side."

If Kimi hadn't started speaking, the room would have probably been stuck in silence as if waiting for his own words to come out. They were discussing what this was, this Inquisition. It was clear that they were to be a new force on the table against whatever the Breach was throwing, along with whatever troubles had plagued this world. When the subject of their marks came to be, Markus finally asked, "So we can't just leave on our own?"

_Or return to their world?_

He had been about to add that last part, but he realized it was far-fetched at this point. They didn't know how they fell into this world or whatever portal had been open was now shut. 

Leliana spoke first, "You can go, if you wish."

"You should know that while some believe chosen, many still think you guilty," Cassandra added. "The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us."

"We can also help _you_."

Leliana's words struck him a bit as he looked up to meet her gaze. It was clear she knew what had gone through his mind just a second ago. It gave little comfort, but it was enough for him to nod his head with a hum of agreement. After a moment, Cassandra held her hand out to him and waited.

There was a long pause before he looked to his siblings, seeing that Kimi looked eager while Andrew has a wary look in his eyes. Both nodded their heads before Markus confidently took Cassandra's hand and shook it.

* * *

The next week went by rather quickly, just like the last two weeks have been going. Andrew had barely caught on what has happened, aside from that they were now part of the Inquisition. Who it was, he got at least the concept idea of what they were: a force that would find and close the Rifts across this land.

The town was changing. The residents who used to live here were all but gone, save a few who had decided to assist the Inquisition settle. More people were coming after the news spread, many joining the ranks of the army that was growing. Though, he figured with all the propaganda about the Inquisition was passed around would create this reaction. 

Andrew watched all this from the steps that led down to the tavern. Although he was the Seer for their equivalent of Jesus, he wasn't doing much right now for the Inquisition. Cullen was training Markus while Kimi had taken to following around Josephine. Knowing her, she was gathering all the information she could about the politics of this world. 

Though, he was finding himself useful with their endeavors. He saw more of how the people were acting towards the situation. He was resting his chin on his hand, the elbow resting on his knee, looking quite bored. In actuality, he stared in boredom at a commotion happening in front of the tavern. There were some men chit chatting about, mostly conveying obscenities and the sort while struggling to stay on their feet. Good to know that no matter what world they were in, people can be disgusting and rude while drunk off their asses.

What caught his attention more was when a woman stepped out and tried to pass by the men. One of them had reached out and grabbed her wrist, making her emit a squeak of surprise. 

Andrew couldn't hear the hushed words, but he could tell that the girl was uncomfortable with the dilemma she found herself in. 

Standing up in a sort of lazy fashion, Andrew called out, "Hey!"

If he was going to back out now, it was going to be too late. He walked down the steps and approached the group with his hands in his pants pockets.

"I think she was just trying to go home for the night," he conveyed in a mocking polite tone. 

"What you say, knife ear?" one of them spoke out in a mumble. Andrew almost didn't catch the phrase, but he knew it all too well. It was practically one of the first few words he heard from the people when they arrived in Haven. It was that and "rabbit" that was the commons slurs thrown about people who had ears like him. Plus, he was no stranger to being called names.

"I didn't know drinks here would cause someone to go deaf," Andrew continued to goad him and his friends. When it seemed that their attention solely focused on him, he made a subtle gesture to the woman to take her chance now. Thankfully, she understood after what felt like prolonged seconds it took her to. He watched her slip carefully between them and ran off. 

"You got quite a mouth on you, knife-ear," the one who spoke before stumbled towards him, easily towering over him. Andrew tilted his head up to meet his gaze defiantly, though he glowered inwardly at this. Coming to this world, he realized that elves weren't the elegant beings they were in most of the fantasy lore he had come to learn. They were instead the same, if not lower, than the humans here. Many of the humans treated the elves, either during the daylight or when the Inquisition heads weren't looking.

Andrew just shrugged at the man's comment, bringing his hand up to brush back his brown hair. He idly played with one of his bangs, thinking that he should shorten the length soon.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, rabbit!"

He sighed, tilting his head towards the one who spoke. He counted in his head that there were three of them, more than he should be handling, but it didn't matter. He had been in fights like these before, even back in high school. The bored look on his face was still there, feigning what was going through his mind. 

Andrew knew that he shouldn't cause trouble. He's supposed to be one of the faces of the Inquisition, as Josephine had expressed before. Though even if he hadn't called out to these men, it was evident in their drunk haze they have yet to recognize who he was. 

As he took too long to answer, the collar of his shirt was gripped tightly by one of them. He could smell the alcohol in his breath along with something else foul. Guess this guy didn't clean his mouth recently as Andrew kept himself from gagging on the spot.

"You all talk, little shit?" The human growled as his friends seemed to circle Andrew.

He was on the tip of his toes, the sole of his boots barely touching the floor as he finally huffed out, "Well, I wanted to be sure that the air was clear, but I guess it's just your breath. If I didn't know about the hole in the sky, I would have thought it was you guys collectively huffing about."

For a brief moment, he felt the air around them become even more chilled than before. He could feel it crawling up his spine, almost making him tremble in response. What was that? Was the darkening glare from his captor scaring him? Not likely. He wasn't afraid to take a punch or a kick. They weren't armed, so he wasn't too worried about getting stabbed out in the streets. 

A whistling sound faded in before a hard thump was heard just at the feet of his captor. It surprised him, dropping Andrew to his feet as they all turned to see Varric holding his trusty crossbow. With a quick jerk of the finger lever, another arrow rested on top of Bianca as Varric called out, "I think you guys should probably step away from the Seer. You wouldn't want to stare into his eyes for too long."

The four humans, including Andrew, stared at the dwarf in confusion. 

"Oh! You don't know? I saw him practically freeze all the demons in the field once, just by looking at them," Varric told in a joking tone, but there was an ominous feeling coming from those words.

Andrew scowled at the dwarf, feeling that his claim was a load of horse shit until he noticed that the humans were practically trembling in their boots. Did they feel the cold chill as well? Though, after a better inspection, they looked more like it was fear than anything. 

" _You've got to be kidding me,_ " Andrew frowned at this, rolling his eyes. 

However, he decided to play along as he then stepped towards the one who had grabbed him. He watched him coil away in fear, flinching as he approached him while avoiding making eye contact.

"What happened to that liquid courage, my man?" 

He taunted him, trying to match his gaze while the human continued to cower backward until he tripped over a bench. The man flailed his arms, frantically trying to catch himself before falling face-first into the snowy ground. His friends quickly scrambled to help them before they scurried away in fear.

After he saw them go down the stairs, Andrew couldn't help but laugh loudly at their little victory. It was hilarious that it even succeeded at all. He wondered a little if that was going to become a rumor. He wouldn't mind it one bit, after some consideration.

He felt the chill again, though it wasn't as strong as before. Turning around, he saw Solas walking down the steps towards him and Varric. 

"That was foolish of you to confront them without any plan," the bald elf remarked.

"What? I had one," Andrew defended himself, but the man was right. All he could think about was to get the girl away from them, not what would happen afterward. 

"Easy, Chuckles," Varric spoke. "The kid at least stepped in. I would have judged your character poorly had you turned a blind eye."

"I'm not one to turn away when a cute girl is in danger," Andrew grinned, though the remark he made was just for show. He was still unsure about this world.

Were they open to people like him? Or were they like his home? 

Varric laughed and replied. "And here I thought I'd peg you to be something crooked."

For a second, Andrew had thought he was going to get admonished for his actions, but the air became rather light-hearted. Solas casually remarked, "By the end of _Hard in Hightown_ , almost every character is revealed as a spy or a traitor."

Varric looked somewhat taken aback from the elf's words while Andrew stood between them in utter confusion. 

"What's _Hard in Hightown_?"

"Why, it's one of my best selling novels, Raven," Varric answered Andrew. "I'm sure there's a copy in the Chantry library somewhere. What I'm more surprised about is that Chuckles here has read my book?"

"It was in the Inquisition library," Solas stated. "Everyone, but Donnen turned out to be in disguise. Is this common?"

Andrew squinted for a bit, curious about these turn of events. He usually had seen Varric as a wise-cracker and Solas as a reclusive mage. To know these things about them, he was exceedingly uncomfortable that his initial assessments of these people were anything but what he expected.

"Are we still talking about books, or are you asking if everyone I know is a secret agent?" Varric returned Solas's inquiry with an amused one.

"Are there many tricksters in dwarven literature?" Solas asked again to which Andrew tilted his head towards the dwarf. 

"A handful, but they're the exception," Varric answered while waving his hand as if clearing the air. "Mostly they're just honoring the ancestors. It's very dull stuff."

Andrew saw that Solas seemed to nod his head as to accept this. 

"Human literature? Now there's where you'll find the tricky, clever, really deceptive types," Varric continued.

"Curious," Solas hummed.

"Are humans of this world that dishonest?" Andrew asked. Now he was happy he came to this world as an elf. He wouldn't have been able to talk to others as he did, even with the discrimination. 

"Not really. Dwarves write how they want things to be. Humans write to figure out how things are."

"And what about elves?" Andrew asked, directing his question to Solas, who simply shrugged.

"That would depend on who you ask," Solas replied.

"I'd rather avoid saying what I think elves write about," Varric admitted. "Not my forte and it's already late as it is. I'm going to grab a drink and then head to bed. Care to join me?"

Andrew blanked for a bit. He had never been to the tavern before. He felt no need to, having been mostly being Kimi's shadow or watching over their brother. Now that he had a bit more free time, he stood up straight and asked, "You guys got beer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the Inquisition was born in a lackluster manner. Let's face it, they don't really care for it at the moment. They are mostly trying to survive while avoiding the ups and downs of what their powers and new titles give them.
> 
> Hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Appearances Must Be Deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition has been born and what came along with it was many question. They did not come from the newly acclaimed Heralds of Andraste, but those who questioned about their identities. It was at least convenient as they were now given a small tour of the world they have fallen in, along with figuring out their roles in this new world.
> 
> The trip to Kirkwall may be dull, but revelations are made and a sad truth that is found may be something they will also have to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had wanted this to come out last week but things changed (which I'm sure you've noticed with the numerous title changes). This is also due to figuring out in-game events and also some things changing involving character creation. 
> 
> The story does deter away from what usually happens in concern of those missive at the table, namely the ones concerning the origin stories of the Herald/Inquisitor. The story will go mostly with what happens in the game concerning the main quests. Even so, I hope you guys like this.
> 
> [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/be71d3e094acbbf4dad4db03900ecb2c/ee3f559356b28a67-92/s540x810/a799cd23e812b931cd5209df61851d5ae17945e9.png)
> 
> (Also decided to make some art of the Heralds :D Also to give you guys an idea what they look like)

Cassandra huffed at the letters resting on the table before her. Leliana and Josephine were as equally concerned as she was by their presence. Though, her fellow Hand of the Divine was also amused by these events that will unfold.

A letter from Bann Trevelyan was on top of another from a Dalish Clan known as Lavellan, both requesting for the whereabouts of respective parties, persons that they assume to be the ones who are known as the Heralds of Andraste.

“And you are certain of this information?” Cassandra asked the other women.

“We haven’t sent news on who they were,” Leliana explained.

“Although the letter from the Dalish may be a ruse, I would not put is passed them to send one of their people to watch the Conclave,” Josephine added. “And we know that the son of Bann Trevelyan had come to attend the Conclave.”

The Ambassador reached down, picking up the letter from the Bann of Ostwick as she explained, “We cannot simply send replies. At this time, words will not quell these queries even if the persons they are asking for were still alive.”

“It is not wise to send them out there, especially how little trained they are,” Cassandra huffed in dismay.

As in who “they” were referring to, the door to the room opened and let the said persons in. Markus was first inside as he held the door open for Kimi and Andrew to enter in. Cassandra gave them a once over as she remembered how the claims they had of their relations did not initially sit well with her.As harsh as it may be, the story held truer for Kimi and Andrew being that they were elves. However, with the events that were shown before the recent attempt on the Breach, she was inclined to believe them.

“So, what is it now?” Andrew quipped blandly. Cassandra could tell that despite how things were now in Haven, he was still displeased by the initial reception they were given. He had every right to be distrustful even now, though his sister elbowed his side for his behavior.

“He meant to ask if there was anything else you needed of us,” Kimi reworded her brother’s inquiry.

The woman had once been silent before, mostly due to her Mark causing her pain whenever she spoke. It was thanks to Solas that she had been able to speak as much as she did until the attempt on the Breach. The notion that she may be a shy and timid girl was far off to how she was now, coming off as a bit more confident and loquacious.

Markus, however, was silent as he had been since his reawakening. He had been so much spoken before that she wondered if their Marks affected them per usage.

That would be a question for Solas another time as she remembered why she had called them here.

“I know you have told us your story. However, there are persons who believe you are someone else,” Leliana explained as she gestured down towards the letters on the table and in Josephine’s hand. The Ambassador handed the one she held towards Markus who had stepped forward.

“Well, they are wrong,” Andrew scoffed as he glanced at the parchment that was left on the table. Kimi took a gander at it. “We are who we say we are.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t just respond back with nothing,” Kimi frowned at her brother, having read the letter. “They are worried about their people. Do you think we can send a message back?”

“It would be the best course of action, but as we have discussed, I worry how they will take the news,” Josephine explained. “From my dealings with the Trevelyans, they could be more understanding, even with their son having been next in line. Even so, unless we send one of our people, they may believe it to be false news.”

Cassandra watched as Markus read the paper in his hand silently. She observed them conversing with each other, discussing possibly on what they do. She could catch a few words between them as it was clear what they were asking of them. It had been a few days since they announced the return of the Inquisition and also the Heralds who stood by them.

Josephine had fibbed on her words. They could just send any of their people to respond to these people, but she and Leliana had suggested on involving the trio due to possibly sending them out with them. Those who believed in the Heralds’ existence have already arrived in the vicinity of Haven to the point where whatever huts and cabins were left had been filled accordingly. The rest were either in tents that served as barracks or rested away into the forest line.

In order to establish that they existed, the duo hoped they would agree on meetings the parties in question and also to present them to the people.

She did not like the idea. Although it was one that would help the Inquisition’s standing, she did not want to endanger their lives. They had already been through false accusations, one that could have easily killed them had they not placed them in their custody.

However, Leliana had also suggested that this would enable them to get sense of the world they have fallen in. If their tale was true, they would have to eventually travel around without a full entourage. It wouldn’t serve them well if they lose any of them during a mission.

“How long is the trip?” Markus spoke up. Cassandra caught a glimpse of Andrew’s displeased look, but the younger siblings deferred to the eldest.

“It’ll take a week for use to reach the Waking Seas,” Josephine answered, looking down at her board that had a small candle attached to it. “From there, we will sail over to Kirkwall, where I can ask for them to meet us. It’ll keep us from traveling to far away, just in case something happens along the way.”

“I will be accompanying you all, along with a few soldiers for escort,” Cassandra offered. Andrew looked ready to remark on this but a glance from his sister seemed to silence any words. She was glad that Kimi seemed more open to having her accompany out of the three.

“Wait, what about our training?” Andrew quickly spoke up. “I don’t know about you, but she’s not really a mage, or a well-trained one at that.”

“I will see if Solas will be able to join us,” Cassandra offered. “You’ll be safe to train in your magic in our company, especially if it becomes out of hand.”

Kimi seemed to mumble something, almost similarly to what her brother had done.

As if to end anything else that could be brought up, Cassandra heard Markus ask, “When are we heading out?”

Once it was made clear that they would leave tomorrow, the Seeker watched the trio leave. Hopefully, this trip would help her get a better understanding of these people who were sent by Andraste. Whether true or not, the world’s fate was in their hands.

* * *

Markus sighed for what felt like the tenth time today. It was now the next day, yet he still thought he wasn't ready for this trip. 

After everything had been said, Cassandra had taken him to get outfitted with armor. In contrast, his siblings were taken away for who knows what. His newly obtained attire was similar to what his brother had been wearing, but he had more parts covered with armor. He was even outfitted with a new greatsword, cleaner than the one he had carried around the mountain. It was light in his hand just as the armor he wore.

Kimi and Andrew were approaching him while he admired his newly acquired weapon as he took a gander at their outfits. His brother was dressed with twin daggers resting on his hips while Kimi wasn't wearing a wrap around her waist like they did. A long wooden staff rested on her back, something akin to that of Solas's.

His sister noticed him eyeing at it as she confidently stated, "I feel like a full-fledged mage now. You think I'll be a druid or a cleric?"

"I feel like you'd be more a bard," Andrew quipped. "With that voice of yours, you could probably get it amplified with an instrument. Oh! You should use a guitar!"

"I'm not sure if that's how it works," Kimi squinted at him. "Should you wear glasses to amplify your power?"

"As a matter of fact…"

Markus and Kimi paused in anticipation as they watched him reach into his pouch. After a while, he pulled out his hand to show nothing but two fingers being held up to her face. His sister shoved his brother as Andrew laughed triumphantly. 

"Looks like you're all ready for an adventure."

The familiar gruff voice of Varric Tethras greeted them as the dwarf approached them. He was dressed in the same attire he had been when they first met, down to the crossbow resting on his back. Andrew moved around Kimi as he ecstatically inquired, "Please tell me you're coming with us."

"Of course! You think I got this dressed up to see you off?"

Markus watched his brother smile ecstatically while Kimi quickly jogged upon seeing Solas. He was at least glad his siblings fitted well in this world, but he felt considerably uncomfortable. The man wasn't ready to be the center of attention. He had always worked in the background as a bodyguard, mostly. He followed orders, which he was doing in a way, but he could tell that people seemed to try and defer small decisions concerning the trip.

Although Josephine hadn't said it word by word, they were going to get paraded north and shown to their respective persons before coming back. 

Again, he wasn't feeling comfortable with the situation, but what choice did they have?

"Does this trouble you?"

Markus saw Cassandra approaching him, fixing the strap that kept her shield on her back. He could have remained silent of his troubles as he didn't fully trust her. Instead, he decided to let caution disappear as he confessed, "I'm not sure I like the idea of being marched around like a show horse." 

"We will be avoiding most towns on the way to the docks," Cassandra assured him. "Even if they wish to have you shown around, I feel that it would be best to avoid the attention. I do not know how trained you are all in your respective classes, but it'll be best to learn in some peace while showing you our world."

It was short and straightforward, something he liked as he felt that she too wished for this trip to be one of the limited dangers. 

The rest of the talks he had with everyone were mostly about the plans and miscellaneous things before they finally set off. They rode on horses, though Kimi eventually sat in one of the wagons after some time. Markus had nearly forgotten how animals were towards her. 

Animals didn't seem to like her, or more that whenever she tried to be friendly with them, they would just become hostile towards her. It was rare that they would try to hurt her, but the horse had bucked her off once she held the reins on her own. 

He lingered a bit behind to stay with the wagon she sat in, reaching out and patting her head. 

"Even here, they don't like me," Kimi mumbled in dismay.

Markus just chuckled lightly and smiled. There wasn't much he could say on this right now, especially since there was no way of cheering up something that hasn't changed since they were little. 

"I'm sure we'll find one that likes you," Andrew commented as he pulled the reins on his horse to stay within the wagon's pace. 

Kimi pouted at the two, which made Markus laugh a little harder than he should have. His sister jabbed him in the shoulder in retaliation before turning her head away from him. 

* * *

The coming week went by as dull as it can be. Varric had expected bandits to attack them, but nothing seemed to happen for their little caravan. 

Despite that, he was thankful for the breather from the chaotic happenings of his life. The past nine years have been nothing but eventful for him, especially with what had happened in Kirkwall four years ago.

It's been a year since he had been home. He was dragged away to the Conclave by the Seeker, who had expected him to give his story to Divine Justinia. Of course, that all went to shit once it erupted into the trouble that is now in the sky. He had every chance just to run. Cassandra had even said that he was not needed anymore, but he couldn't stand by.

Call it whatever you want, but he believed that these people came from another world to save Thedas. He may not be entirely out as an Andrastian, but he believed in the tales.

He watched the youngest of the trio, the elven girl named Kimi Watanabe. The girl was trying to summon an elemental sphere in her hands. Mages would be able to do something like this as it would be showing what their elemental focus would be. At least, that's what Solas had described. 

Andrew had joined him on observing the lesson as well, expressing great interest in magic. The fellow rogue was sitting on the ground. His legs hugged up to his chest as he seemed to stare intensely at his sister. 

For what was probably the third time today, the girl let out a groan of frustration and dropped her arms. She then exclaimed at Solas, "This is seriously annoying! I've been at this for a week. I haven't been able to summon anything."

"Patience, _da'len_ ," Solas calmly told her.

"I'm trying, I swear. I just can't do anything but create barriers, and that mostly happens when this damn Mark actually works," Kimi admitted with all the frustration that had been building up since these lessons have started. She just sat on the ground, her legs tucked beneath her as she glared up at her teacher.

Varric considered himself lucky that Andrew was at least well-versed with daggers, not that he could teach him much. His expertise focused on ranged, specifically his crossbow. Still, he's sure that the guy would be eager to learn once they can find someone to teach him.

That was a perk for teaching him. Kimi didn't seem to share the same eagerness of learning. The kid came off as someone who wanted to do something in one or two tries, not a week of failed attempts.

"I'm not questioning your perseverance, merely stating that you should be patient," Solas reiterated his words. 

"He's right," Andrew spoke up as he stood up from his seat, walking towards them.

Varric watched Solas observe his charge's brother approaching them. Andrew gestured to give him a minute as he began to have a silent talk with Kimi. The older elf took Andrew's spot beside him, though he remained on his feet with his hands clasped together behind his back.

"I'm surprised you've been this patient with her this whole time," Varric remarked. "Most people would have chucked her to the templars with that sort of restlessness."

"I wouldn't have left her to the templars, even if they were still around," Solas quietly spoke as if trying to catch what the duo was saying to one another. "And I have been made to wait for many things, Master Tethras. An impatient student is nothing to what I've been enduring for."

Before the dwarf could question those cryptic words, he caught sight of Kimi's expression, suddenly changing from frustration to composed. Whatever Andrew had said seemed to calm her down as the boy quickly jogged back towards him and switched places with Solas.

"She's gonna listen now," Andrew assured the older elf. "Just… go a little easy on her."

With that, Varric greeted Andrew's return. "So what? You trying to branch yourself out into magic, Raven?"

"She gets testy when something doesn't go easy her way," Andrew told him. "It's just harder since we've got here, and I guess it shows she's getting used to it."

"Ah, sounds like Junior."

"Junior?"

"Ah, a friend's little brother," Varric explained.

"You always give people nicknames?" 

"Only the ones I need to remember."

"Then how come you named us after birds? I've never seen Solas chuckle and Cass's is a bit direct."

Varric took a moment to ponder on his answer. He could say that it was because they each remind him of them. Ravens were playful creatures and acted more humanlike than most aerial mammals. Robins was the vocalist ones, mostly singing in the wilderness. Eagles were strong and watchful, or at least they were a closer word to 'eager,' which was easily described Marcus during their fight on the mountain. 

Or maybe it was he nicknamed them such because they reminded him so much of Hawke and his family. Bethany was someone he never got to meet, but Garrett had spoken highly of her. Each of these siblings was almost like Hawke and his siblings. He hoped that they would at least get a happier ending than his friend did. 

However, he just shrugged and told him that it should be easy to see. He wasn't going to get too deep with Andrew yet. The guy may be kind man beneath his slight anger bouts, but he still had to be sure that these guys were as they were showing themselves.

"Oh! Oh!"

Varric focused back on the show before them and clapped his hands together when he saw sparks of lightening appearing briefly in Kimi's hands.

* * *

The lesson went on for a while before it was already evening. A few of the soldiers were making dinner, a stew with the meat procured throughout the day. Kimi felt her arms were ready to fall off and could still feel the raw power on her fingertips. 

She wished this was easier to handle. A lot of the isekai stories she read always seemed to be able to handle the abilities they get. How come she was struggling with hers?

Andrew seemed to be like water with his, being that it focused on sight. Though, she wasn't sure since he rarely complained about his eyesight after they arrived here. She remembered how much he seemed to be almost going insane when he tried to avoid bumping into things that weren't there.

Markus's ability appeared to be as easy as him just opening his hand. If he ever was bothered by it, he wasn't going to say it out loud with so many people around. Even with their little trump card, he wasn't going to speak unless it was just them. 

Hers was her voice, but that wasn't the problem. It was now that she had to deal with this magic that she now possessed. 

From what Solas said, she had an affinity of spirit and lightning magic. As convenient as it could have been, she was glad it wasn't fire. She didn't want to have to set something on fire. Sure, it would have been nice to warm up quickly, but she wouldn't hear the end of it if she accidentally lit something inflamed. 

She was staring at her bowl of food, the spoon in hand, as she sighed deeply.

"Something wrong?"

Looking up, she saw Marcus standing before her with his bowl. She glanced back, wondering if Cassandra had joined him, but the woman was talking with a few soldiers. Her brother took the spot next to her on the ground, careful not to spill his bowl.

"What do you mean?" 

Kimi smiled up at him, putting on a smile like she usually would when she didn't want to talk about something. Of course, Markus pushed on the subject by throwing back a scowl. 

"I wished that I didn't have this magic," she admitted in a soft volume, hoping that no one would hear her voice. "It's too much to handle. I'd rather be able to see whatever threads Andrew keeps talking about."

"I figured," Marcus told her. "We have to deal with the cards we've been dealt with, however."

"Bet you don't have to tell Andrew that. He'd be the one who is excited to be here," Kimi sighed. "I'm not. What if this power hits someone? All I've been able to do since we've got here are barriers and heat water. Now that I got this... static shock or whatever, I don't think..."

"You're afraid to hurt someone," Marcus deducted as he took a scoop of his bowl. After a few seconds, he inquired, "Are you worried you're going to hurt people?"

The mentioned scenario was something she had thought about before, but it's been hovering over her head more since they left Haven. Maybe it was because even with so many people in Haven, she could easily have her own space. With a caravan, people were too close because of safety in numbers, but was it safe for them?

When she finally nodded, he asked, "Why weren't you worried about that back on the mountain?"

"We were fighting demons," Kimi stated accusingly. 

"And what if they weren't demons? What if they were people?"

"But we weren't fighting people," Kimi frowned at her brother.

"But _if_ they were?"

She knew she was making a face again as Marcus sighed and explained.

"I'm not sure if it's fully clicked in your head yet, but this world has more than just demons and monsters we have to fight. There's more than that in this world."

"But I don't want..."

Kimi's voice died as she couldn't word out her objection. She didn't want to admit it entirely, but she knew what Markus wanted her to say. Fingers gripped the bowl in her hand. Her growing frustration threatened to break it in her grip or from the sparks that were starting to appear. 

"We're going to have to kill people who want us dead."

It was plain and simple, something she should have realized from the start once it was clear they weren't going to be able to go home. Cassandra had mentioned it before when they had met them once Marcus awoken from his second coma.

"I don't want blood on your hands, especially you, but this world has its own rules," he warned her. "It's already unforgiving by bringing us here for whatever reason it is, but I'm damn well not letting us get killed by it."

" _You think someone dragged us into this world?_ "

Andrew approached them, speaking in Finnish as if subtlety warning them. Although she had grown to like some of the people in the Inquisition and Haven, it wasn't wrong for them to be distrustful of them. 

" _Whatever happened between the wake and arriving, something had to bring us here,_ " Marcus remarked while noticing that Solas seemed to tilt his head curiously at them. He ignored that and continued. " _Until we can figure out how we got here, we're going to have to make sure we survive until then."_

_"I guess it's a good thing I went to LARP all those years ago,"_ Andrew joking stated. 

" _I doubt you've killed someone in one of your pretend games._ " Marcus gave a deadpanned look at his brother, who just shrugged.

"Oh, like you've killed anyone yourself," Andrew accused in English or Common in this world. 

When Marcus didn't reply fully but instead gave a stern look at both of them and then looking away, Kimi quickly got the answer she was about to ask him. With how her other brother's demeanor switching from humor to shock, she knew Andrew came to the same conclusion as well.

After a while, Kimi heard Marcus state, "We only have each other now, and I promised mom I would look after you both no matter what." 

Kimi sighed as she reached out, taking her brothers' hand in her own. Andrew knelt before them as the three bowed their heads together, foreheads touching as they had a solemn moment. Although they had a few moments where it was just them, they hadn't had one where they could share one in relative peace. 

"Keep an eye on one another," Marcus told them in their huddle. "If anything, I'll..."

"If you say you'll give your life for us, I'm just going to throw myself off the nearest cliff right now," Andrew warned as Kimi hummed in agreement. 

"I... I'm not ready to kill, but I will for you both," she promised with slight hesitation. She felt Marcus grip her hand tighter to give her comfort. She squeezed back in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is more coming. I just decided to end this chapter at this point just so it's out here. Hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be of them in Kirkwall meeting their respective people... maybe? WHO KNOWS?!


End file.
